


[Podfic]helping more helpfully than cats

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] Settle in and find your home [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the cab pulls up to his curb, Sam pays the cab-driver, pulls his duffle out of the back and slings it over his shoulder, and walks up his own driveway - to find a white guy he doesn't know sitting on his front doorstep. And that's not usually a thing that happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]helping more helpfully than cats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helping more helpfully than cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337956) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _settle in and find your home_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Sam is a mental health professional; Sam's Psychological Expertise; Clint Barton's ethics; Natasha's Giftgiving Hobby; careful steps towards friendship

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9lkg2diCCDyeGJ1WFpweFNSb00>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! Tiny is now napping on a semi-consistent schedule, so I'm back! (At least when I'm not napping with her.)   
> [She says thank you for your patience.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BkPDi2WjB7cKh9ZNSWEwlUoKdNlzAnEe6g)


End file.
